inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Hissatsu Techniques
Hissatsu Techniques (必殺技, Hissatsu-waza, lit. "Killer Techniques") are special techniques used in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. Info Game Each technique requires a certain amount of TP to be used. A technique's base power usually scales with the amount of TP needed. Regardless, some hissatsu appear to be strong in the game, and have a less amount of TP. Anime Hissatsu's are one of the most important parts of the Inazuma Eleven universe, and are used in almost every episode. List of all Hissatsu: ''Hissatsu Types Hissatsu techniques are divided into 4 basic types (Shoot, Offense, Block, Catch) and Skill. Shoot '''Shoot' (シュート, Shūto), English games: Shot, is a type of technique used to score goals. Volleys, bicycle kicks and headers also belong here. List of all Shoot Hissatsu: Shoot hissatsu Dribble Dribble (ドリブル, Doriburu) is a type of technique used to get past opponents. Passes, dodges, feints, charges also belong here. List of all Dribble Hissatsu: Dribble hissatsu Block Block (ブロック, Burokku) is a type of technique used to get the ball from an opponent. Tackles, slide tackles also belong here. List of all Block Hissatsu: Block hissatsu Catch Catch (キャッチ, Kyachchi), English games: Save, is a type of technique used to stop the ball from going in the goal. Punches also belong here. List of all Catch Hissatsu: Catch hissatsu Skill Skill (スキル, Sukiru) is a type of technique that requires no TP and has certain effects on players, techniques, or the team. Secondary types Starting with Inazuma Eleven 2, Shoot and Block techniques may have secondary types beside their primary one. These are: *'Shoot Block' (シュートブロック, Shūto Burokku) is a type of technique used to block incoming shoots, decreasing their power. Techniques in this group are Shoot and Block techniques, and marked with a red "B" at the end of their names. *'Long Shoot' (ロングシュート, Rongu Shūto) is a type of technique that can be used from long distances. Techniques in this group are Shoot techniques only, and marked with a green "L" at the end of their names. *'Shoot Chain' (シュートチェイン, Shūto Chein), is a type of technique used to power up a shoot currently executed. Techniques in this group are Shoot techniques only, and marked with a blue "C" at the end of their names.The original character who scores the goal is the character who chains the shot, and not the character who starts the shot. ::E.g.: If Someoka uses Dragon Crash and Gouenji chains it with Fire Tornado, and it scores, then the player who makes the goal is Gouenji and not Someoka. Elements Like players, each technique is assigned one of four elements. If a technique with the same element as the player's is used, its power will greatly increase. Combination Hissatsu Techniques Game These techniques must be used with 1 or more partners. They can be anyone, but certain techniques only allow players with specific features to be partners. You can also let your partners be "Random". You don't have to be close to your chosen partners, but they must be on the field. Anime Combination Hissatsu are used in all of the series. Some Combination Hissatsu are stronger than individual Hissatsu, and are used frequently in the anime. List of all Combination Hissatsu: Combination Hissatsu Evolution Evolution is when a technique is used successfully for a certain number of times, it will "evolve" to its next stage (level up), increasing its power. Types Inazuma Eleven 2 and 3: *Kai to Shin: Normal → Kai (改, lit. Remastered) → Shin (真,'' lit.'' True) *V (Version): Normal → V2 → V3 *G (Grade): Normal → G2 → G3 → G4 → G5 (Japanese) *L (Level): Normal → L2 → L3 → L4 → L5 (English) Inazuma Eleven GO and GO 2: Chrono Stone: *Kai to Shin: Normal → Kai → Shin → Chou (超, lit. Super), Zetsu (絶, lit. Supreme) or Goku (極, lit. Very) *V: Normal → V2 → V3 → V4 → A, S or Z *G: Normal → G2 → G3 → G4 → GX Growth rates Each technique also has a growth rate (fast, medium, or slow) which determines the number of times needed to level up. Trivia *'Ultimate Secret Techniques' (究極奥義, Kyuukyoku ougi) is another way to call techniques with G-type evolution. This has been first referred in the second game. In the anime, these hissatsus are the ones which were imagined by Endou Daisuke and are noted in his notebooks. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Hissatsu